


Сафари-парк принца Хаты

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Egg Laying, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Очередная экспедиция за экзотическими животными принимает неожиданный оборот.





	Сафари-парк принца Хаты

– Эй, старикан, завтра с утра идём ловить новых экземпляров для моей коллекции, не проспи! – приказал принц Хата своему дворецкому.  
– Завтра у меня выходной, – ответил тот.  
– Какой выходной? Мы специально прилетели на эту дикую планету в далёкой галактике, чтобы половить экзотических зверей, а ты говоришь, что у тебя выходной? – возмутился Хата.  
– В моем рабочем договоре всё прописано. И вообще, не ори на меня, принц Бака.  
– Да как ты смеешь так обращаться к своему принцу! Раз так, то ты уволен! Я сам пойду в джунгли и поймаю себе интересных животных, – заявил Хата.  
– Удачи, – пожал плечами дворецкий.

~

Но в джунглях принц Хата понял, что экспедиция за дикими животными в одиночку, возможно, былo не лучшей мыслью. От дворецкого, правда, тоже особенного толку не было, но он мог бы хоть нести снаряжение, или отгонять от принца мух, или, например, вызволить принца из склизкого объятья огромного тентаклевого чудовища, которое в этот самый момент схватило принца и настойчиво куда-то тащило.

– О, ты хочешь поиграть? – обрадовался Хата поначалу. – Как мило!  
И правда, в коллекции Хаты было очень мало животных, которые бы хотели просто поиграть, обычно его животные хотели только сжирать всё живое. Но целеустремлённость, с которой тентакли тащили принца, и вид на тёмную пещеру, куда его тащили, вызвали нехорошие подозрения.  
– Ну, побаловались и хватит, – прогнусавил он и попытался освободиться от держащих его щупалец. Не получилось. Вот тогда-то Хата понял, что можно начать паниковать.

– Отстань от меня! Я невкусный! Хоть и на вид я красавец, но я невкусный! Я вообще несъедобный! Отпусти меня! Кто-нибудь, на помощь! – голосил он. Но в джунглях, казалось, не было никого, кроме, собственно, Хаты и тентаклевого чудища. Вот тут бы пригодился дворецкий, он мог бы вызвать помощь. А так у Хаты даже никакого коммуникационного прибора не было – не царское это дело звонки принимать.

~

Наконец щупальца дотащили Хату до пещеры и затянули туда. Там царил интимный полумрак, светящаяся плесень создавала романтичную атмосферу, на стенах висели белые коконы немного человеческой формы... Эта деталь принца насторожила. «Нужно драпать, как только эта тварь меня отпустит», – решил он. Но тентакли совсем не торопились его отпускать. Наоборот, они поудобнее перехватили Хату, повернув задом кверху, и принялись стягивать с него штаны.

– Это ещё что?! – возмутился Хата и задёргался. Но чем активнее он извивался,, тем больше тентаклевых отростков вылезали откуда-то из темноты и цеплялись за него. Наконец щупальца опутали его так, что пошевелиться было невозможно. «Это конец», – подумал принц. Он был прав, но не совсем в том смысле, о котором подумал – тентаклям надоело тянуть его за одежду и они одним рывком превратили её в клочья. А потом склизкое щупальце шлёпнулось Хате на голый фиолетовый зад. Он заорал.

Тентаклевый монстр, правда, на крик внимания не обратил, а стал елозить щупальцем по крупу Хаты. Щупальце тыкнулось между половинок принцевского зада, и он опять заорал – так было легче переносить ужасный момент. Но Хата ещё и не подозревал, насколько ужасным может всё стать. А вот когда тентакль изловчился и проник в измазанный слизью анус Хаты, тогда-то у того возникли подозрения, что может случиться что-то очень нехорошее. У него даже отросток скукожился от ужаса.

– Вытащи это оттуда! И тогда я возьму тебя в мой зоопарк! – попытался Хата подкупить чудовище. Но, похоже, животное было совершенно неразумным, потому что не только никак не ответило на лестное предложение, а ещё и начало деловито шурудить тентаклем в теле Хаты. Туда-сюда, с каждым движением всё глубже и глубже, принцу уже казалось, что извивающееся чужеродное тело достигло его желудка. Но это было только начало!

Другой тентакль, а за ним ещё и ещё, устремились в многострадальную задницу Хаты. Но он уже подуспокоился и расслабился, поняв, что есть его, наверное, не будут. Он даже начал получать удовольствие от того, что в прямой кишке шустрые тентакли тёрлись о всякие чувствительные места. Но веселье было недолгим – внезапно все тентакли из него вытащили. Хата беспокойно пытался оглядеться, затишье настораживало.

Но тут он почувствовал, как в зад ему суют что-то вроде твёрдой трубы. Оно было гораздо больше тентаклей, и Хата опять заорал, на этот раз от боли в мышцах, которые раньше настолько не растягивались. Не дав принцу даже отдышаться, в новом твёрдом тентакле началось какое-то странное шевеление. «Жопой чую, что-то плохое», – подумал Хата и в очередной раз безуспешно попытался дёрнуться. Но было поздно, он почувствовал, как по трубе что-то катится и оказывается у него внутри.

Очень кстати у Хаты в памяти всплыли давненько подзабытые уроки биологии. «Яйцеклад, вот что это!» – понял он. Конечно, на уроках биологии это гораздо интереснее, но вот самому участвовать в процессе как-то не хотелось. Но делать было нечего – яйца потихоньку прибывали и теснились в кишках Хаты. Он изловчился посмотреть вниз и увидел, что его и так немаленький живот увеличился в размерах, и кожа на нём настолько натянута, что через неё явственно проступают очертания чужеродных яиц. От избытка чувств Хата в очередной раз заорал.

– Принц, что вы тут делаете? – раздался внезапно знакомый голос.  
– Джи? Сам ты что тут делаешь? – Хата попытался говорить непринуждённо, в его ситуации получалось не очень.  
– Мне сообщили, что в этом лесу водится паразитическая тентаклевая оса, и вы в опасности. По видимому, это она и есть, – заметил дворецкий.  
– Так не стой столбом, сделай что-нибудь!  
Дворецкий достал лазер, и один точно направленный луч испепелил тентаклевого монстра. Хата шлёпнулся на задницу, ощущая, как внутри заколыхались осиные яйца.  
– Их я лазером не смогу, придётся вам самому, – сказал дворецкий. – Тужьтесь, тужьтесь. Хи-хи-ху-у-у, хи-хи-ху-у.  
– Это всё ты виноват, – прохрипел Хата. – Лишаю тебя премии.  
– А на работу обратно берёте? – осведомился дворецкий.  
Хата не ответил, он откладывал яйца.


End file.
